


Der Silvestergrinch

by schwarzgelbeschreiberei



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Deutsch | German, Kitsch :D, M/M, New Year's Eve, Silvester
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarzgelbeschreiberei/pseuds/schwarzgelbeschreiberei
Summary: Roman verstand die ganze Hysterie um Silvester nicht. Für ihn war das ein Tag wie jeder andere, an dem die Leute aus unerklärlichen Gründen auf einmal alle bis 24 Uhr wach blieben, Unmengen an Geld in Feuerwerkskörper investierten und für ein paar Stunden alle davon überzeugt waren, dass sich mit Beginn eines neuen Jahres alles ändern würde. Er würde sich heute einen gemütlichen Abend auf der Couch machen, alleine, mit einem guten Film. Aber auf dem Weg, den Müll noch schnell rauszubringen, kam dann plötzlich doch alles ganz anders...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schnaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/gifts).



> Und wie immer, wenn ich die freie Zeit eigentlich nutzen sollte, endlich mal was für die Uni zu tun, schleicht sich mir dann so eine Idee ein, die mich nicht loslässt, bis ich sie endlich niedergeschrieben habe... :D   
> Bitte entschuldigt den Kitsch-Überfluss. Ich weiß auch nicht, was da los war ;)
> 
> @schnaf: Ich hab ja gesagt - irgendwann _muss_ ich einfach mal was zu den Beiden schreiben. Tja und das. Wie gesagt, es war auf einmal einfach da. :D Auch wenn für Herrn Hase leider kein Platz war. :D
> 
> Ein frohes neues Jahr, liebe Leser! Viel Spaß beim Lesen <3

Entschlossen warf Roman die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu – in einer Hand den Müll, in der anderen sein Smartphone, dass immer wieder vor sich hin vibrierte. Er nahm den Anruf schließlich an, während er auf den Aufzug zu lief.  
„Herrgott, Jule, nein!“, begrüßte er seinen besten Freund und Arbeitskollegen genervt, „Ich habe immer noch keine Lust mit dir wegzugehen und ja, es geht mir trotzdem gut!“  
Es war Silvester und Julian versuchte bereits den ganzen Tag Roman davon zu überzeugen, dass er unbedingt heute Abend mit ihm feiern gehen musste. Der Schweizer hingegen hatte keine Lust auf irgendwelche Silvesterpartys, an die jeder zu hohe Erwartungen hatte, weil man unbedingt noch einmal die beste Party des Jahres erzwingen wollte. Und das alles nur, weil das Jahr zu Ende ging. Er verstand die ganze Hysterie nicht. Für ihn war das ein Tag wie jeder andere, an dem die Leute aus unerklärlichen Gründen auf einmal alle bis 24 Uhr wach blieben, Unmengen an Geld in Feuerwerkskörper investierten und für ein paar Stunden alle davon überzeugt waren, dass sich mit Beginn eines neuen Jahres alles ändern würde. Er verstand das nicht. Morgen würde alles wie bisher weiter gehen, nach dem Feiertag rief die Arbeit wieder und wenn er etwas ändern wollte, dann brauchte er dafür kein neues Jahr.  
Jule hatte ihn daher heute schon als eine Art Silvestergrinch bezeichnet, aber ihm war das egal.  
Der zusätzliche freie Tag heute war ihm gelegen gekommen – endlich hatte er nochmal Zeit gehabt, ein paar Dinge zu erledigen, die er schon so lange hatte liegen lassen. Jetzt würde er noch den Müll wegbringen, die letzten Reste in seiner Wohnung aufräumen und es sich dann mit einem guten Film und einem Glas Wein auf der Couch gemütlich machen.

Genau das erklärte er Julian gerade zum gefühlt zehnten Mal, ehe er ihm einen schönen Abend wünschte, ihn dann einfach abwürgte und das Handy in die Hosentasche steckte. Dann tätigte er endlich den Knopf, der den Aufzug zu seiner Etage beförderte und trat ein, als die Türen sich öffneten.

„Halt, warte! Ich will mit!“, tönte da plötzlich eine unbekannte Stimme. Roman – ein netter Mensch wie er war – trat in die Lichtschranke, um den Aufzug noch kurz aufzuhalten und den jungen Mann, der geradezu angestürmt kam, noch mitzunehmen.  
„Danke!“, keuchte dieser außer Atem und ließ sich gegen die Wand des Fahrstuhls sinken.  
„Hey, hey, kein Stress!“, grinste Roman und betrachtete den Fremden einen Moment.  
„Doch, doch, los, ich hab’s eilig!“, murrte dieser gestresst und deutete Roman, nun endlich den Knopf zu betätigen, der sie ins Erdgeschoss bringen würde.  
Der Fahrstuhl setzte sich schließlich in Bewegung, und Roman beobachtete den anderen, der nun ungeduldig mit den Fingern gegen die Wand tippte, unauffällig. Er hatte ihn hier noch nie gesehen, vermutlich war er erst kürzlich hier eingezogen.  
Er sah gut aus, die dunklen Haare zu irgendwas zwischen wüst und akkurat gestylt hergerichtet, eine dunkel gerahmte Brille auf der Nase. Unter der offenen Winterjacke trug er ein schlichtes, weißes Hemd und eine schmale Jeans. Gut sah er aus – ausgehfertig. Bereit für sein Silvesterdate, dachte Roman mit einem imaginären Kopfschütteln.

 

Seine Gedanken wurden von einem plötzlichen Ruckeln jäh unterbrochen. Der Aufzug machte noch einen kleinen Ruck, ehe er auf einmal stehen blieb. Mitten im nichts. Irgendwo zwischen der dritten und der zweiten Etage, wie die Anzeige vermuten ließ.  
Schöne Scheiße.

 

Sie sahen sich einen Moment sprachlos an, ehe der Fremde begann, sich umzuschauen und dann wie verrückt gegen die Wände des Aufzugs schlug.  
„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, nein!“, fluchte er dabei immer wieder und wäre die Situation nicht ernst genug hätte Roman in diesem Moment vielleicht leise über ihn gelacht. Immerhin schien der andere nicht in Panik zu verfallen. Nein, das war keine Panikreaktion. Zum Glück. Eingesperrt in einem Aufzug mit einem panischen Fremden – da konnte er sich schöneres vorstellen. Nein – der andere schien einfach nicht einverstanden mit der Situation. Trotzig fast. Er wollte ja auch offenbar schnell zu seinem Silvesterdate. Gut, Roman hatte sich den Abend nun auch etwas anders vorgestellt – aber was sollte man machen. Er sah das ganz pragmatisch. Die Wände des Fahrstuhls würden sich sicher nicht wie von Zauberhand öffnen, wenn man nur lang genug dagegen schlug.  
Mit einem „Hey, hey, hey“ trat er an den Dunkelhaarigen heran, griff sanft aber bestimmt nach dessen Händen und hielt diese kurz fest. „Ganz ruhig.“, forderte er mit fester Stimme, sah den anderen einen Moment bedeutend an, ehe er sich abwendete, um erst einmal den Notknopf am Fahrstuhl zu betätigen.  
„Sorry…“, murmelte der Fremde hinter ihm und sah ihn mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln an, das Roman sein überstürztes, vielleicht ein wenig kindisches Verhalten auf der Stelle vergessen ließ. Er erwiderte das Lächeln, während er auf eine Reaktion seitens der Notfallzentrale wartete.

 

Wenige Minuten später waren sie zwar etwas schlauer, aber immer noch im Aufzug gefangen. Der Fahrstuhl steckte fest. Man hatte ihnen versichert, dass es keinen Grund zur Panik gab und ihnen nichts passieren konnte. Die Lüftung des Aufzugs funktionierte trotz der Störung, sodass es sie sich keine Sorge um die Luft machen mussten. Die Dame am anderen Ende der Leitung hatte dennoch recht unangenehm berührt gewirkt, als sie ihnen erklärte, dass es wohl etwas dauern würde, bis sie das Problem gelöst hatten – an einem Feiertag war man offenbar auch in Notfallzentralen nur dünn besetzt. Sie tue ihr Bestes, hatte sie gesagt und die Verbindung dann wieder unterbrochen.

 

Roman seufzte resigniert. Das war es dann wohl mit seinem gemütlichen Fernsehabend. Wer weiß, wie lange sie hier eingesperrt sein würden. Und das alles nur, weil er _einmal_ ordentlich sein wollte und den Müll direkt wegbringen wollte, statt ihn am nächsten Tag auf dem Weg zur Arbeit mit runter zu nehmen. Das hatte man dann davon.  
Sein Mit-Gefangener war inzwischen wieder dazu übergegangen, leise vor sich hinzufluchen und zog nun sein Smartphone aus der Hosentasche. Er verzog das Gesicht, als er darauf schaute, hielt es dann hoch, lief im Aufzug umher und suchte offenbar nach einer Ecke, in der das Gerät ein wenig Empfang fand. Aber mit dem Empfang war es in Aufzügen in der Regel nun mal eher schlecht gestellt. Schmunzelnd sah Roman ihm zu, bis er schließlich aufgab.  
„Ach Scheiße“, murmelte der Dunkelhaarige leise und sah fast traurig auf sein Smartphone hinab.  
„Hast du vielleicht Empfang?“, fragte er vorsichtig und sah mit einem Blick zwischen entschuldigend und hoffnungsvoll zu Roman auf, der diesen leise lachen ließ. Er kannte die Antwort schon, aber trotzdem tat er dem anderen den Gefallen, warf einen schnellen Blick auf das Display seines Smartphones und natürlich – kein Empfang.  
„Na wunderbar.“, seufzte der Dunkelhaarige resigniert und lehnte sich kopfschüttelnd an die Wand des Fahrstuhls.

 

Mit einem leisen Lachen ließ Roman sich an der Wand herab sinken und machte es sich auf dem Boden so bequem wie möglich. Wer wusste schon, wie lange das hier dauern würde. Da fand er sich am besten schnellstmöglich mit der Situation ab und versuchte, das Beste daraus zu machen. Zuerst einmal mit einer bequemen Sitzposition. Der andere sah ihn skeptisch an.  
„Setz dich“, forderte Roman ihn grinsend auf und deutete auf eine Stelle neben sich.  
„Wie kannst du so ruhig sein?“, fragte dieser, ließ sich dann jedoch ebenfalls auf dem Boden nieder – das war vermutlich wirklich die beste Idee.  
„Ach, ich hatte eh nichts Besonderes mehr vor.“  
Roman zuckte mit den Schultern, deutete grinsend auf sein Outfit – Jogginghose, ein schlichter Pullover – und dann auf den Müll. Wunderbare Voraussetzungen, jemand kennenzulernen, der ihm gar nicht mal so schlecht gefiel.  
Der andere lachte leise, als sein Blick Romans Geste folgte, hielt dann jedoch plötzlich inne.  
„Wolltest du gar nicht weggehen oder sonst irgendwie feiern?“, fragte er ungläubig.

Roman schmunzelte amüsiert. Dass es die Leute immer wieder so überraschte, wenn man Silvester einfach nur gemütlich zu Hause verbringen wollte. Eigentlich hatte er gar keine Lust, diese Diskussion jetzt noch einmal zu führen und doch erzählte er dem anderen, wie sinnlos er den Feiertag fand. Was er von den erzwungenen Partys hielt, die meist langweilig und ereignislos verliefen, von der gespielten Freundlichkeit von Leuten, von denen man das ganze Jahr lang nichts hörte, die sich aber pünktlich zum Jahreswechsel immer wieder mit geheuchelten guten Wünschen meldeten, und von dem Prinzip der Neujahrsvorsätze, die zum Großteil doch eh nach wenigen Tagen schon wieder gebrochen wurden. Und zu seiner Verwunderung hörte der Fremde ihm still zu, nickte schließlich leicht und murmelte ein nachdenkliches „Eigentlich hast du recht“, als Roman seine Erklärung beendet hatte.  
Roman nickte zustimmend, vielleicht ein kleines bisschen triumphierend.  
„Und deshalb“, fuhr er fort, „hab ich den freien Tag heute genutzt, um ein paar Sachen zu erledigen und wollte es mir jetzt eigentlich auf der Couch gemütlich machen.“  
Und jetzt saßen sie hier, an Silvester, zu zweit im engen Aufzug, mit einem Sack Müll – immerhin war es nur der Papiermüll ohne störende Gerüche. So viel also zu seiner Abendplanung.

 

„Und du? Warum hattest du es so eilig?“, fragte er schließlich neugierig. Der Fremde musste ja etwas ganz besonderes vorhaben, wenn es ihn so aufregte, dass der Aufzugstreik ihm einen Strich durch seine Planung machte.  
„Ich wollte mit ein paar Leuten feiern gehen und… ach… Da ist dieser Typ…“, begann der andere, wurde immer leiser und brach dann schließlich ab. Unsicher biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und wurde tatsächlich etwas rot.  
„Uhh, jetzt wird es spannend!“ Grinsend sah Roman auf, um den anderen genau zu beobachten. Mit spannenden Beziehungsgeschichten würde die unbestimmte Zeit, die sie hier zusammen verbringen mussten, vielleicht doch nicht so öde. Der andere rollte mit den Augen, hielt noch kurz inne und schien zu überlegen, ob er weitersprechen sollte oder nicht. Er entschied sich schließlich dafür.  
„Es ist vermutlich idiotisch, aber… ich finde ihn toll – allerdings ist er einer dieser Typen, den alle toll finden. Und ich schätze, wenn ich ihn heute nicht treffe, dann … ist es zu spät…“  
Der Dunkelhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern, zog die Knie mit einem leisen Seufzen an den Körper. Mit einem leeren Ausdruck sah er an die Wand gegenüber.  
Roman betrachtete ihn einen Moment ungläubig, schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Weißt du“, begann er vorsichtig, „Ich kenne ihn nicht und dich kenne ich auch erst seit ein paar Minuten, aber… dann hat er dich nicht verdient, mh?“

Er hoffte, dass er jetzt nicht gleich zu weit ging und es sich direkt vermasselte. Immerhin kannte er den Fremden nicht, wusste nichts über diesen Typen und die Situation im Allgemeinen. Aber für ihn klang das nicht nach jemandem, auf den man sich einlassen sollte.  
Überrascht sah der Dunkelhaarige auf, langsam breitet sich ein vorsichtiges Lächeln auf seinen Zügen aus, als er auf Romans Blick traf.  
„Vermutlich hast du recht“, sagte er leise, „Es ist nur… ach, egal.“  
Er brach ab und zuckte mit den Schultern. Fragend sah Roman ihn an, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf, lächelte dann.

„Ich bin Pascal“  
„Roman. Freut mich.“

 

 

Roman wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit inzwischen vergangen war. Sie saßen noch immer unverändert auf dem Boden des Fahrstuhls, aber das war nicht mehr wichtig.  
Niemand, der sie so gesehen hätte, hätte wohl geglaubt, dass sie sich vorhin erst kennen gelernt hatten. Sie redeten und redeten, ganz unbefangen, und nach kurzer Zeit hatte Roman das Gefühl, sie würden einander schon ewig kennen. Sie verstanden sich so gut, waren sich so ähnlich in ihren Ansichten, ihrem Humor und ihrer Art, dass Roman sich fragte, warum sie einander nicht schon viel früher über den Weg gelaufen waren. Sie konnten herumalbern und über ernstere Themen sprechen, ohne dass es komisch war. Und wenn sie einmal kurz schwiegen, dann war es diese angenehme Art von Schweigen, die sich wie ein schützender Schleier um sie legte.  
Roman war mit seiner Alternative zum gemütlichen Fernsehabend ganz zufrieden – Pascals Gesellschaft war definitiv unterhaltender als ein Film und irgendwie war es ja doch schön, nicht alleine zu sein. Gut, seine Couch wäre mit Sicherheit bequemer als der harte Boden des Fahrstuhls, aber man konnte ja auch nicht alles haben. Und Pascal – der schien seinem geplatzten Date auch nicht gerade hinterher zu trauern.

 

„Es ist bald 12…“, verkündete Roman, nachdem er einen Blick auf die Uhr seines Smartphones geworden hatte.  
„Schade, das Feuerwerk hätte ich echt gerne gesehen…“, meinte Pascal und wirkte dabei tatsächlich ein wenig traurig.  
„Und meinen Neujahrskuss bekomme ich auch wieder nicht.“, murmelte er nach einem Moment leise, fast unverständlich. Aber Roman hatte ihn verstanden. Und in diesem Moment hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst. Was sollte schon passieren?

 

„Okay, okay, komm, steh auf.“, forderte er und war in wenigen Sekunden selbst auf den Beinen, hielt dem anderen auffordernd die Hände entgegen.  
„Was hast du vor?“, fragte Pascal verwirrt, ließ sich dennoch von ihm auf die Beine ziehen. Roman sah ihn einen Moment schweigend an, dann drehte er sie so, dass er hinter Pascal stand, die Hände vorsichtig auf dessen Seiten gelegt. Leise begann er zu sprechen.  
„So. Und jetzt stellst du dir das Feuerwerk ganz einfach vor. Unter uns ist die Stadt. Und über uns ist der Himmel, dunkel aber sternenklar. Da hinten werden schon die ersten Raketen gezündet.“  
Seine Stimme war sanft und ganz leise, ganz so, als würde jedes zu laute Geräusch die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen zerstören. Lächelnd deutete er in den imaginären Himmel über ihnen.  
„Mach die Augen zu. Siehst du es?“, hauchte er – und bildete er sich das ein, oder war das eine leichte Gänsehaut, als sein Atem dabei auf Pascals Nacken traf?  
Pascal lachte leise, schüttelte kurz ungläubig den Kopf, folgte der Aufforderung dann jedoch. Er schloss die Augen und stellte sich einfach vor, wie die bunten Raketen im sternenklaren Himmel explodierten und die schönsten Muster in die Nacht malten. Und ganz unbewusst lehnte er sich dabei leicht an den anderen in seinem Rücken, dessen Griff sich sogleich ein wenig verstärkte.  
Sie standen einen Moment still so beieinander, in einem Aufzug mitten in der Stadt und nichts war zu hören, außer ihr leiser Atem und die entfernten Geräusche der ersten Raketen und Böller.

 

Als die Geräusche des Feuerwerks zunehmend lauter worden, drehte Roman den anderen sachte zu sich. Pascal öffnete langsam die Augen, fand seinen Blick und erwiderte das Lächeln sogleich. Vorsichtig zog Roman ihn noch ein wenig dichter an sich heran, bis sie eng voreinander standen. Sie sahen einander an und für diesen Moment schien es nur noch sie beide zu geben. Vergessen, dass sie hier gerade in diesem Aufzug gefangen waren, dass Pascal eigentlich ein Date gehabt hätte und dass Roman Silvester und die dazugehörigen Bräuche doch eigentlich gar nicht mochte.

„Frohes neues Jahr, Pascal“, flüsterte er in die Stille und beugte sich langsam zu dem anderen herab. Er hielt noch einmal inne, musterte ihn aufmerksam, auf der Suche nach einer stillen Zustimmung. Mit einem leichten Lächeln schloss Pascal erwartungsvoll die Augen, kam ihm selbst noch ein wenig näher. So überbrückte Roman die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen, und hauchte einen leichten Kuss auf Pascals Lippen. Es war nur eine kurze Berührung, vorsichtig und so sanft, dass der Dunkelhaarige leicht erschauderte. Und als Roman sich wieder von ihm entfernen wollte, schnellte seine Hand in dessen Nacken, um ihn so bei sich zu halten und ihn in einen längeren Kuss zu verwickeln.

 

Ein lautes Geräusch und ein plötzliches Ruckeln ließ sie erschrocken auseinander weichen. Es knackte noch einmal, dann setzte der Fahrstuhl sich wieder in Bewegung. Regungslos standen sie einander gegenüber, sahen sich schweigend an. Erst, als sich die Türen des Aufzugs im Erdgeschoss endlich wieder öffneten, schienen sie aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen, traten langsam aus ihrem kleinen Gefängnis der letzten Stunden hervor.  
Unsicher blieben sie davor stehen und es schien, als wisse keiner so recht, was jetzt passieren sollte.

„Und jetzt? Willst du noch los?“, fragte Roman unsicher und hätte sich im nächsten Moment selbst dafür ohrfeigen können. Was für eine blöde Frage – wie sollte das denn bloß auf den anderen wirken, als würde er ihn direkt wieder loswerden wollen. Dabei war doch genau das Gegenteil der Fall.  
Glücklicherweise schien Pascal ihn jedoch nicht falsch zu verstehen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln schüttelte er den Kopf, erst langsam, dann bestimmter. Er trat an Roman heran, griff vorsichtig nach dessen Hand.  
„Von meinem Balkon aus kann man gut über die Stadt schauen. Wollen wir uns den Rest des Feuerwerks gemeinsam anschauen?“  
Mit einem erleichterten Lächeln zog Roman ihn wieder an sich und in seine Arme.  
„Sehr gerne“, flüsterte er und hauchte einen kurzen Kuss in die dunklen Haare.

 

Hand in Hand liefen sie los, um ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. In stummem Einverständnis entschieden sie sich diesmal für die Treppe.


End file.
